1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical torque screwdriver.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, if a user applies a force on a screwdriver, the applied force will be completely transmitted to a workpiece. Therefore, when the applied force is greater than what the workpiece can take, the workpiece will be damaged. Thus, some people apply the technique of torque wrench on the screwdriver for allowing the screwdriver to loose the workpiece, thereby avoiding damaging the workpiece when the workpiece receives too much force from the user. However, such a screwdriver will not be able to perform jobs requiring larger torque.